Mystery Food X
by Alphaus Physics
Summary: Sebuah restoran berhasil menarik perhatian Makoto, dan ia memiliki sebuah maksud tersembunyi dibalik ajakannya kepada Junpei dan Akihiko. Berhasilkah rencana Makoto?


**Mystery Food X**

 _Disclaimer_ : Semua karakter dalam fic ini bukan Milik Author

Ini merupakan sebuah fanfic pembukaan yang author buat sebagai awal kembalinya Author kedalam dunia perfanfiksian setelah sekian lama hiatus, semoga tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian.

 _A/N:_ AU, Character OOC

-Enjoy the story-

Pagi hari di Stasiun Port Island, Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan earphone yang melingkar dilehernya perlahan keluar dari kereta api yang baru saja sampai dari stasiun sebelumnya -Stasiun Iwatodai. dari seragam yang digunakannya, kita dapat mengetahui bahwa ia merupakan salah satu murid yang menempa ilmu di _Gekkoukan High School_

 _"..."_

Pemuda berwajah datar itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia kemudian langsung berjalan menuju sekolahnya seperti biasa dengan tidak memperhatikan hal lain disekitarnya, namun-

 _Tap_

Tiba-tiba, Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yuki Makoto tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, hal yang tidak biasanya dilakukan pada pagi hari dimana ia harus dengan segera sampai dikelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

Makoto ternyata tertarik pada sebuah bangunan yang baru selesai dibangun disamping Paulownia Mall itu, Makoto memperhatikan bangunan yang ternyata merupakan sebuah restoran yang terkesan megah itu. namun, yang paling menarik perhatian Ketua lapangan SEES itu adalah nama dari restoran itu

 _Mystery Food X_

Makoto menyipitkan matanya, ia sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu, namun ia tidak mengingat secara persis

"...Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini..." gumam Makoto pelan, "...dimana ya?"

Pemuda yang sekarang merupakan seorang mahasiswa semester awal itu nampak semakin serius membuka setiap lembaran ingatan dalam otaknya

 **Flashback**

Yuki Makoto memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa biru, ya, Pemuda yang memiliki rambut dengan warna senada dengan ruangan itu baru saja dipanggil oleh sang pemilik ruangan untuk datang dan berdiskusi dengan para sesama pengguna _Wild Card_

"Ugh..."

Sesaat sebelum Makoto membuka pintu menuju ruang diskusi dalam _Velvet Room._ Ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang dalam kesulitan, sehingga reflek ia membuka pintu itu, ternyata semua sudah berkumpul disana

Seniornya, yaitu Naoya Todo, Suou Tatsuya, dan Amano Maya

Rekannya, Arisato Minako

dan Juniornya, Narukami Yu.

Namun, Ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan penerusnya, Narukami Yu. Yu terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu dan jelas itu merupakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam penglihatan Makoto pada pemuda berambut mangkok keperakan itu.

"Kau sudah datang ternyata, Makoto." sapa Tatsuya

Ternyata, karena terlalu heran dengan keadaan Yu. Makoto baru menyadari bahwa Igor dan para asistennya belum menanpakkan diri

"Aku baru saja sampai kok, Suou-san." balas Makoto

"Tatsuya." Tatsuya membalas kembali jawaban Makoto

"Ya, maaf."

Naoya mendadak mendekati Yu, "Hei, bagaimana? apakah obat yang kuberikan membantu?" tanyanya kepada Yu yang nampak kepayahan

Yu menggeleng

"Tidak..." jawabnya lemah sembari terengah-engah, "Keadaanku...semakin parah..." lanjutnya

Makoto kembali memperhatikan keadaan Yu. nafasnya yang seperti orang kepayahan dan matanya yang sayu menunjukkan bahwa keponakan dari Ryoutaro Dojima ini tidak sedang berbohong.

Makoto menyeritkan kening, "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang salah dari makanan yang kau makan itu, Narukami-san." ujar sang jurnalis muda, Amano Maya kepada _Leader_ dari Investigation team dari Inaba tersebut

Gadis bersurai cokelat dengan jepitan rambut XXII mendekati sosok Narukami Yu yang tampak suram keadaannya sekarang

"Kau pucat Narukami-kun..." gumam Arisato Minako, gadis itu

Sementara itu, Makoto nampak jengkel karena ia merasa tidak diberikan jawaban pasti dari tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Maya menolehkan wajahnya kepada Makoto, "Sepertinya Narukami-san memakan benda yang tidak seharusnya ada dalam sistem pencernaan manusia." jelasnya

Makoto sedikit terkejut, "Maksudmu...dia memakan racun?"

Maya menggeleng, "Entahlah."

Makoto secara reflek langsung mendekati Yu, "Hei, apa yang kau makan..."

Yu berusaha menjawab, walau dengan kepayahan, "Aku...aku..." Makoto tetap sabar menanti, "...Aku memakan Mystery Food X..."

 **Flashback End**

"Ah, itu dia!"

Kedua mata Makoto membesar, ia akhirnya mampu mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama dari restoran ini, ternyata ia sama dengan makanan aneh yang menyebabkan Yu sakit waktu itu

Makoto mengingat-ingat cerita Yu tentang bagaimana rasa dan sensasi awal hingga munculnya rasa sakit seperti yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali memakan makanan itu,

Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyuman terukir dari wajah pemuda dengan mp3 yang menggantung dilehernya tersebut

"Malam ini akan jadi malam yang luar biasa..." ujarnya, kemudian dia melihat jam tangannya dan terkejut akan hal yang ditunjukkan oleh jam itu menunjukkan pukul 7.25

"Anjiir, lima menit lagi, bisa telat kalau begini..." kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya

 **After School**

Yuki Makoto membereskan buku-buku yang terletak dimeja dengan semangat. suatu hal yang sangat jarang terlihat dari pemuda berambut _emo_ tersebut karena biasanya ia hampir melakukan segala sesuatu dengan nyaris tanpa semangat sedikit pun.

"Akhirnya selesai juga hari ini."

Makoto melihat handphone miliknya, yang menunjukkan bahwa hari ini merupakan hari sabtu

"Malam yang sempurna."

Makoto segera meninggalkan tempat membosan bernama sekolah itu menuju ke asrama yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya

 **Dormitory**

" _Okaerinasai_."

Seperti biasa, suara lembut milik Yamagishi Fuuka, analis kelompok SEES yang setia didepan laptopnya itu menyapa Makoto tepat ketika dia membuka pintu asrama, Makoto dapat melihat para perempuan sedang membuka forum disana, namun ia tidak dapat menemukan para manusia sejenisnya satupun ditempat itu.

"Oh? kau sudah pulang Yuki?" tanya sang senior, yang merupakan ketua umum SEES, Kirijou Mitsuru.

Makoto menggangguk, " _Ha'i_ "

Perempuan berambut cokelat yang dilengkapi dengan jaket pink bernama Takeba Yukari menyuarakan protesnya kepada sang pemuda itu

"Hei, Yuki-kun, tak bisakah kau mengucapkan salam ketika sampai?" tanya gadis itu sewot

"Hah?" Makoto tampak tidak begitu paham dengan perkataan Yukari, "Apa maksudmu? aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan Mitsuru-senpai" ujarnya membela diri

Yukari menggeleng, gadis bermarga Takeba itu nampak tidak terima dengan pembelaan rekan sekelasnya itu, "Bukan itu maksudmu, kalau Mitsuru-senpai memang menanyaimu langsung dan kau cukup _berani_ jika tidak menjawabnya." jawab Yukari, "Yang kumaksud adalah kau tidak mengucapkan salam dan bahkan tidak menjawab respon Fuuka!"

Makoto menyergah, "Itu...karena Mitsuru-Senpai sudah keburu menanyaiku sebelum aku sempat menjawab salam Fuuka!" balasnya

Yukari memalingkan wajahnya, cemberut, dan memasang wajah kesal, "Huh! apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa itu merupakan sikap yang tidak sopan untuk dilakukan seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan!?" tanyanya ketus

Pemuda dengan earphone itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, akan tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengakhirinya, "... _Gomen,_ Yukari-san, Fuuka-san..."

Fuuka tersenyum, sementara Yukari masih memasang wajah jengkel terhadap pemuda yang merupakan lawan bicaranya itu, ia masih memincingkan kedua matanya kepada pemimpin lapangan SEES itu, yang tidak dipedulikan oleh sang target yang lebih memilih mencari apa yang ia incar

"Kenapa hanya perempuan yang ada disini?" tanyanya, "Mana Junpei?" tanyanya

Yukari hanya menggeleng tidak tahu, ia nampak masih jengkel kepada pemuda itu, namun pertanyaannya segera dijawab oleh ketua umum SEES

"Mereka diatas." jawabnya singkat

Makoto pun membalas menjawab singkat, "Terimakasih."

Singkat cerita, Makoto menuju keatas dan mengajak Akihiko dan Junpei menuju ke restoran baru itu

"Mau apa kita kesini Makoto?" tanya Junpei

"Tentu saja kita akan makan disini." jawab Akihiko

Makoto nampak berbicara dengan seorang pelayan disana, kemudian senyum muncul diwajahnya menunjukkan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi

"Kita tidak bisa memesan makannannya." ujar Makoto

"HAH!?" Akihiko dan Junpei terkejut mendengarnya

"Kau lihat _roulette_ disana?" tanya Makoto sembari menunjuk benda yang dia maksud, "Benda itu akan berputar dan kita harus melempar benda ini kesana. gambar mana yang terkena maka itu yang akan dianggap sebagai pesanan." jelasnya

"Kenapa untuk memesan makanan saja rasanya seperti sedang taruhan judi?" tanya Junpei heran

Akihiko terdiam, sepertinya ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali buka suara

"Makoto..." panggilnya

"Apa _Senpai_?"

"Jika aku mendapatkan makanan yang mahal, kemudian uangku tidak cukup untuk membayarnya, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya

"HEH!? Kita harus tetap membayar!?" tanya Junpei kaget

Akihiko memukul pelan Junpei, "Ya tentu saja _Baka_! memang kau pikir mereka mau memberikan makanan gratis?"

"Hey, tapi makanan yang akan kita dapatkan belum tentu sesuai dengan kehendak kita."

Makoto mencoba untuk menengahi perdebatan yang terjadi antara keduanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, _Senpai_. tapi tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya. aku yang akan membayarnya."

Junpei langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ketua lapangan, "Kau serius?"

Makoto mengangguk, meyakinkan pemuda bertopi tersebut

"Iya, sekarang pilihlah makanannya."

Junpei mengangguk, kemudian dia dengan semangat mengambil sebuah jarum kecil yang digunakan untuk melempai gambar pada roulette tersebut

"...Baiklah."

Junpei memincingkan matanya, mencari kemungkinan makanan manakah yang harus ia pilih

"Itu dia!"

Pemuda bermarga Iori itu segera melemparkan jarumnya ketika ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan ternyata tepat sesuai keinginannya

" _YOSHA_!" Serunya

Makoto terdiam, dia fokus memperhatikan harga makanan yang menjadi pilihan Junpei

"...Lumayan mahal, sial."

Junpei telah mendapatkan makanannya, kemudian giliran Akihiko yang mencoba peruntungannya

"Aku coba ya, Makoto."

Makoto mengangguk, kemudian dia menanti hasil yang didapatkan Akihiko dan ternyata juga sesuai dengan keinginan seniornya tersebut

"Bagus..."

Akihiko mendapatkan makanannya, kemudian dia juga ikut makan bersama dengan Junpei, sementara Makoto masih memperhitungkan biaya yang harus ia keluarkan nanti

"...Untuk sebuah kesenangan, tidak masalah mengeluarkan biaya yang sedikit besar."

"Makoto, tidak makan?" tanya Junpei

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Makoto masih memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut, namun belum ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan bernasib sama seperti apa yang dialami oleh Yu waktu itu

"Mengapa gejala-gejala itu tidak muncul pada mereka?" tanyanya dalam hati

Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari, seorang Iori Junpei telah berhasil menghabiskan seluruh makanannya dan meminta lagi

"Hei, Makoto! aku ambil lagi ya."

Makoto terdiam sejenak, ia nampak ragu, namun pada akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Junpei

"...Ya"

 _'mungkin akan berhasil jika dimakan dalam jumlah yang banyak'_

Junpei kembali berhasil mendapatkan makanan 'normal'. yang mana ia dapat memakan makanan tersebut hingga habis tanpa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak inginkan

"Kau tidak tambah, _Senpai_?"

Akihiko menggeleng, "Tidak, kau dapat meningkatkan kalori secara berlebihan jika terlalu banyak makan, dan itu tidak baik." jelasnya, "Kau sendiri tidak makan?" tanyanya balik

Makoto menggeleng, kemudian dia langsung membayar makanan yang dipesan tadi dan kaget melihat total biayanya

"Aduh..."

"Kenapa Makoto?" tanya Junpei

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya, "Bagaimana perasaan kalian?"

"Luar biasa, Makoto!" seru Junpei, "Kau harus lebih sering untuk meneraktir kami seperti ini ya!"

"..." Makoto terdiam, ia tidak membalas perkataan Junpei

 _'menurut cerita Yu, seharusnya efeknya sudah muncul sekarang, tapi...mana?'_

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya." pamit Akihiko, kemudian menarik Junpei untuk ikut bersamanya

"...Sial." runtuk Makoto

"Apa Yu menipuku?" gumamnya pelan

Makoto hanya terdiam melihat kedua temannya tersebut pergi, sembari meratapi uangnya yang pergi dan hanya menyisakan seratus yen di dompetnya

 **Fin.**

A/N : Akhirnya, Fic pembukaan setelah lama hiatus selesai dibuat, maaf jika agak aneh karena saya masih menyesuaikan diri kembali dengan gaya menulis saya yang asli. Oh ya, sekedar info, saya menggunakan nama Yuki Makoto sebagai nama dari pratogonist, semoga hal itu tidak mengganggu reader sekalian. sebelum mengakhirinya, berkenankah kalian mereview fic saya ini?

Terimakasih


End file.
